


Mighty Might Just Lettin' It All Hang Out

by tmn1966



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Exhibitionism, M/M, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmn1966/pseuds/tmn1966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following prompt for the 2015 Winter spn_masquerade: Jensen is grumpy, Jensen is irritated and Jensen really doesn't like the guy in the opposing apartment tower who apparently loves to walk around naked. </p><p>The first time Jensen had noticed it, he couldn't believe his eyes. He had to get his binoculars, just to make sure. Seriously though? He wouldn't have needed the binoculars for the thing that guy was packing between his legs. Jensen wasn't small himself, but this guy was giving him complexes. </p><p>And it wasn't a one time thing. That guy did it all the time, just flaunting that huge cock around in front of his huge windows. That thing would probably make Jensen gag and he never in his life had gagged on a cock before.</p><p>So Jensen hated that guy...though he really loved that cock and he would love to take it for a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mighty Might Just Lettin' It All Hang Out

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Brick House_ by the Commodores

The first time it happened Jensen was doing his taxes at the dining room table. He had just finished organizing everything, his income in one stack, his deductibles in another, and miscellaneous in a third and was about to open his laptop when he glanced out the window.

“What the,” he said softly and leaned over the table to get a closer look at the apartment across the way. More specifically, the guy _in_ the apartment.

He was a naked. Walking around naked. Granted the dude was in his own apartment. But he had floor to ceiling windows and no window treatments whatsoever. And he was naked. Like, not even wearing any socks. Was he drinking a cup of coffee? While walking around naked? And what was he doing drinking coffee at night? Coffee was a morning beverage and should not be consumed while naked. That was just unnatural. What was this guy’s problem?

Jensen was moving before he realized it, going to his hall closet to dig out his binoculars. He was just going to make sure there was nothing wrong with the man, that’s all. Maybe he had some type of head injury. 

When Jensen focused in on the guy, his dick was the first thing Jensen saw. Which he wasn’t trying to do, it was just the guy was huge! All over, really. But honestly, it was biggest cock Jensen had ever seen outside of porn. Damn thing would probably gag him. Which was not enticing whatsoever. Nope, not in the least.

Jensen put the binoculars down and went back to his taxes. 

He was just entering his password to get into his laptop when he realized he hadn’t checked to see if Behemoth actually _did_ have some type of injury. Jensen was only being a good neighbor by picking up his binoculars again to check. This time though, the dude was facing away from the windows and Jensen only got a view of his ass. And narrow hips. Wide shoulders. Ridiculously long hair, went down past his shoulders for crying out loud.

Jensen’s phone rang and he must have jumped a foot and almost dropped his binoculars.

“What!” he snapped as soon as he hit answer.

“Jeez, what’s got your panties in a twist?” Chris asked.

“I’m doing my taxes,” Jensen replied as he put his binoculars in a nice safe place - by the window - and shut his blinds.

“Oh, well, I can see why that’d make you grumpy,” Chris conceded.

“I’m not grumpy!” Jensen wished people would stop telling him he was a grump or a grouch or whatever the hell else they came up with. He just liked things a certain way. There was nothing wrong with that.

“Okay, so you did not just bite my head off for calling you while you were filling in numbers on your precious tax return?”

“I didn’t call you, you know. I didn’t even have to answer my phone but I did because you’re supposedly my best friend.” Chris didn’t have to know that Jensen had been so distracted he hadn’t even realized it was Chris’ ringtone that had knocked him back to reality.

Chris scoffed. “Whatever. Look, man, I was just calling to see if you wanted to go out tomorrow. Rob and Jason are playing over at Donovan’s Pub.”

He actually hadn’t been out with his friends for a while and it would be nice to see Rob and Jason do a gig together, something that didn’t happen very often. “Yeah, sounds good.”

“Huh.”

Jensen heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes. “What?”

“Just thought it was gonna be harder is all. You sure you don’t need two nights with your taxes.”

“Shut it, Kane.”

“I mean, I know you’re outta the zone now since I had the audacity to interrupt you.”

“Fuck off.”

He heard Chris’ laughter as he ended the call. 

“I need new friends,” Jensen muttered before devoting himself to his taxes and not giving one more thought to Behemoth in the building across from him. Because he was not going to go back and open his blinds. That would be silly and Jensen was not a foolish person.

~o0o~

Jensen shouldn’t have been surprised the next night when he got home at two a.m. from the pub and Behemoth was up roaming his apartment, sans clothes. Again. Did the guy have no sense of decency? Jensen went to his own windows and was about close the blinds when he saw Behemoth was drinking coffee again. Well. Jensen couldn’t be sure it was coffee, but it was definitely a huge ass coffee mug the guy was drinking out of. Jensen wondered if everything in Behemoth’s apartment was gigantic.

The binoculars were within reach, but really Jensen didn’t need them. He could see what Behemoth had swinging between his legs just fine without the aid of any magnification devices. Jensen cupped himself, squeezed a little. He was no slouch in terms of size, he’d always been quite happy with his package and never, ever had any complaints. In fact, he’d had plenty of compliments, thank you very much!

What was it with Behemoth? Did he think it was just okay to walk around naked night and day? Okay, to be honest, Jensen had never noticed if he walked around naked during the daytime. And to be really fair, it had only been last night and tonight, so maybe… the guy needed to do his laundry?

With a snort of disgust, Jensen snapped the blinds closed and got ready for bed. And when he jerked off later he absolutely did not imagine what Behemoth’s dick looked like hard. And when he came, he wasn’t wondering how his ass would feel stuffed full of that cock. Or how he’d most likely feel it the next day every time he moved or had to squirm to find a comfortable position to sit.

Nope, not enticing in the least.

~o0o~

A week later and Jensen could safely say Behemoth walked around naked every time he was in his apartment. It was irritating as fuck. Morning? Yep, there he was, often staring out his window, posed all pretty with one arm leaning against the window frame. Night, yep, there was again.

Okay, so he only saw Behemoth during the day one time and that was on Sunday. The rest of the week, Jensen had only seen him in the evenings. What the fuck? Did Jensen have to close his blinds as soon as he walked in his apartment? Then he’d have to turn on lights in order to see and waste electricity. Just wasn’t right, that guy thinking he could just stand around, naked as the day he was born, big dick hanging out for all to see.

It was irritating the fuck out of Jensen and he was starting to really hate the guy.

~o0o~

Another week and Behemoth hadn’t missed a day of nakedness. On Friday evening, Jensen went right to his windows as soon as he got home and closed all the blinds. He had invited Felicia over weeks ago for a home cooked meal. They both got tired of eating out all the time and as neither of them were currently in a relationship, they took turns cooking for each other. 

He was just putting the finishing touches on the dinner when someone knocked on his door. Jensen grinned. She was right on time. When he opened the door she was holding up a bottle of wine and a pastry box. 

“Hey sweetheart,” he said with a smile before giving her a kiss on the cheek. He took the wine and box from her hands and ushered her into the apartment. 

“Smells awesome as always,” she said on her way to the living room. “Jensen?”

He set her contributions to their meal on the kitchen counter. “Hmm?”

“Why is the table set with candles?”

“I thought it would be atmospheric,” he answered, giving her a bright smile.

“But it’s still light outside. And I didn’t suddenly have a sex change so why are you being… _atmospheric_?”

“Candles aren’t just for romance,” he countered as he plated the chicken, roasted red peppers and asparagus. “It’s nice.”

He had a plate in each hand as he walked to the dining room just as Felicia was opening the blinds.

“Don’t!” he yelled and rushed to the table to set the plates down and practically jumped over to the window.

“What? Why?” she asked, panicked.

Jensen’s heart was about to beat out of his chest, but thankfully Behemoth was not prancing around for some reason. Jensen frowned. Okay, so where was he?

“What the hell is going on?” Felicia demanded as she looked out the window and then back at Jensen.

“Nothing. Come sit down and eat.”

Felicia watched as Jensen arranged the plates on the table and sat down. She looked back out the window, then back at Jensen again. “Something out there you don’t want me to see?”

“No. Why would there be?” he asked as he shook out his napkin and placed it on his lap only to jump up again. “I forgot the wine. Sit down, will you.”

“Sure,” she said slowly.

All through dinner he kept glancing out the window, thankful Behemoth had decided not to show for whatever reason. Jensen had a hard time keeping track of what Felicia was saying.

“… so that’s when he ripped off my panties and went down on me right there on the boss’s desk.”

Jensen choked on a piece of chicken. “What?!”

“Huh, I could’ve sworn you weren’t paying attention at all,” she said before taking a sip of her wine.

“Felicia,” he said with a sigh of regret.

“If you don’t want to talk about whatever’s bothering you, that’s fine, I understand, but if you didn’t really want me over here, all you had to do was call.”

“I _do_ want you here. I love spending time with you.”

“All you’ve been doing is staring out the window.” She turned to look out it herself and that’s when it happened. “And… Oh my god! Jensen! He’s huge!”

Jensen covered his eyes with his hand and groaned. 

“Is he your boyfriend?” she stood and hurried to the window, standing to the side and peeking out and then glancing back at Jensen. “Your boy toy? Is that why you didn’t want me to come over?”

“I wanted you here!” Jensen growled as he marched over to the window and closed the blinds. “He’s not my anything!”

“But Jensen!” She curled her finger between two of the vertical slats and pushed them apart slightly. “He’s gorgeous.”

“You can’t tell that from this distance.”

“And huge!”

Well. She had him there. You could definitely tell _that_. 

“So. What team does he bat for?” she asked, taking another peek between the blinds.

“I don’t know,” he said, cutting up his chicken into tiny pieces.

“So he might be straight?” she asked, her tone almost gleeful.

“Why don’t you go over and ask him,” he groused before taking a gulp of wine.

“Okay,” she said, heading for the door.

“Felicia! Don’t you dare.”

She stopped in her tracks and looked back at him, assessing him.

“Just come back and eat your dinner. Please.”

It was another beat or two before she sat down at the table again. “You like him.”

“No, I most certainly do not,” he said succinctly. “It’s disturbing. He’s naked _all_ the time.”

“Does he do… anything else?” she asked with a smirk.

“No! God, you’re as perverted as him.”

“But you watch him enough to know, huh?”

Jensen smiled tightly. “You’re having fun with this aren’t you?”

“Yes,” she said, saccharine sweet, batting her eyes at him. “Jensen, you have a gorgeously built naked man parading himself around for you all the time.”

“He’s not doing it for me,” he said, mutilating his asparagus this time.

“How do you know?”

“Because this is a huge apartment complex. There’s probably dozens of people watching him. He probably gets off on all the attention.”

“Hmm.” She took a sip of wine but thankfully went back to eating.

“Just… can we talk about something else?”

“Okay. Let’s talk about you and your lack of a boyfriend.”

Jensen let his fork fall to his plate and scrubbed his hand over his face. 

“All right,” she said softly. “So today I totally kicked ass at work. Not only did I finish my project early, but my boss said I did a super fantastic job.”

Jensen grinned, relieved she was going to let him off the hook. “He did not say ‘super fantastic’.”

“No, of course not,” she said with a half shrug. “But he would have if he weren’t so boring. And he assigned me to head the Henderson account.”

“That’s the one you’ve been dying to get a chance at?” he asked, breathing even easier as she lunched into one of her colorfully descriptive days at work.

It was late when she finally left and Jensen went straight to bed after cleaning up the kitchen. He was tired, the wine helped that along a little, and was grateful to fall into bed, groaning a little how good it felt.

In the morning, he woke to cotton mouth and a low grade headache. Caffeine would do the trick for the headache, so he tumbled out of bed and went right for the coffee pot. As he waited for it to brew, he opened his blinds and… Jesus! Behemoth was jerking off. Striping his cock in slow strokes. He seemed like he wasn’t even paying attention to what he was doing, looking off into the distance at something, like touching his cock was an afterthought.

Jensen’s hand pushed its way past the elastic of his pajama bottoms and he curled his fist around his own cock. He’d already been semi-hard when he woke up and now it was plumping up even more. Jensen’s strokes matched his neighbor’s, couldn’t take his eyes off how gorgeous Behemoth’s cock was hard, the head a little bit shiny and it made Jensen wonder if it was from lube or pre-come. And his balls were the perfect size, not too big but enough to swing a little with the slip slide of his hand. 

Jensen’s other hand went down his pants to cup his own balls, squeeze them a little. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped, but it was okay. No one would hear him. The sound proofing was pretty good in his building, he could actually be as loud as he wanted. He wondered if Behemoth was moaning, too. It didn’t look like it, seemed like he was taking his time. Jensen wasn’t sure he’d be able to do the same, especially when Behemoth took his hand off his dick and licked it, palm to fingertips before wrapping it back around his cock.

“Oh yeah,” Jensen whispered, “work it, baby.”

Behemoth did speed up a little, the head of his cock popping out of his fist before disappearing again. Jensen got even more excited, couldn’t control himself. He had to come. Right fucking now. Throwing his head back and arching his hips, fucking his own hand, Jensen’s orgasm overtook him. He let go of his balls but his other hand stayed right where it was, slowly stroking, drawing out every drop of his come. His breathing started to slow and he leaned his head against the window, eyes focusing once again on his naughty neighbor.

“Aw fuck,” Jensen swore softly. It looked as if Behemoth was gazing right at him, was working his monster cock even harder. Jensen couldn’t take his eyes off him, groaned as he watched the spurts of come hit the window. Jensen’s fingers tightened around his own cock, it was still hard and leaking. “You mother fucking sonovabitch!”

Jensen let his cock go, freed his hands from his pants and wiped it on his shirt as he headed for the bathroom. Jensen wasn’t a pervert. Wasn’t a sixteen-year-old kid who couldn’t control himself. He was a grown ass man and he knew better than to jerk off in front of an open window where anyone could see. Goddammit, he hated that guy!

Once he finished showering, Jensen closed the blinds to all his windows and kept them that way for two solid days.

~o0o~

Jensen felt like a prisoner in his own home and it was all Behemoth's fault. Why should Jensen have be in the dark, afraid to open his own blinds because the jackass across from him couldn't keep his damn clothes on? Well, three days of being cooped up and only going out for work was enough. Once Jensen got home on Tuesday evening, he changed his clothes and went outside for a walk. It was freezing thanks to the damn cold snap, but Jensen didn't care. It was nice to actually be outside.

After a half an hour he gave in and went in to a small café to get some tea. Although he was wearing gloves, his fingers were starting to get a little numb. Jensen was cradling the steaming cup of lemon balm tea, blowing on it to cool it a little when he heard a booming laugh from across the cafe. It was a nice sound, one that made him smile in reaction. When he turned to find the source of the laughter he almost dropped his drink. No mistaking a man like Behemoth.

In his haste to get out of the café, he bumped into someone, spilling his hot tea down his long wool coat.

“Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry,” a petite brunette exclaimed. “I didn’t see you!”

“It’s okay,” Jensen said with a small, tight smile. “My fault.”

“No, I’m such a klutz.”

“Gen, you okay?”

Jensen head snapped around at the sound of the deep voice behind him. It was Behemoth. Fuck! He was even bigger up close. And how the hell did he know his name?

“I’m fine,” the woman said. “Jared, go get some napkins, I’ve soaked this poor man’s coat.”

“No,” Jensen said, trying to sidestep the woman. “Really, I’m fine. I don’t live too far from here.”

“Please, at least let me buy you another drink,” the woman said as she grabbed hold of his arm.

“Genevieve,” Behemoth – Jared – said quietly, coming up beside Jensen, holding out the napkins.

“Jared, go get him another…” Genevieve looked beseechingly at Jensen as she commandeered the napkins. She had really beautiful eyes and a nice smile.

“Lemon balm tea,” Jensen said, returning the smile and resolutely not looking at Beh… Jared.

“Lemon balm tea,” Genevieve repeated, her smile growing.

“Do I know you?” Jared asked, his tone puzzled.

Jensen spared him a quick glance. “No.”

“Are you sure? You look really familiar.”

Jensen could feel the heat moving up his face. Jared sounded genuine, not like he was trying to bait Jensen. But still. No way in hell was Jensen going to tell him he’d been a frequent audience member of the show Jared had been putting on every day for weeks.

“Jared! Go get the tea,” Genevieve implored.

It took a few moments before he heard Jared move away.

“Again, I’m so sorry.”

“Really, please, stop apologizing. It was my fault as much as yours.”

She started mopping at his coat with the napkins and he put his hand over hers. “You don’t have to do that.”

“Oh,” she said, dropping her hand. “I’m sorry, I’ve embarrassed you.”

“You haven’t, Genevieve,” he said quietly. “Honest.”

She smiled again and looked at him, a question in her eyes.

“Jensen,” he supplied.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Jensen,” she said, holding out her hand.

“And you as well, Genevieve,” he said, accepting her hand with a soft laugh. She was quite engaging and he couldn’t help but like her already.

“That’s a unique way to make a new friend, spilling tea all over him,” Jared said, smiling wide and showing dimples. Jensen had never seen those before. 

“I like to be original,” Genevieve said with a smart, little shrug. “Jared, this is Jensen.”

“Hi, Jensen,” Jared said, smiling even wider, the dimples going deeper.

“Hi,” he said shortly. “Thanks for the replacement, but I’ve really got to go.”

“Oh. Of course,” Genevieve said. Then gave Jared a cross look. “Give him the tea, Gigantor.”

Jensen couldn’t help but snort. He’d never thought of that name for the man. It definitely fit, but he kind of liked Behemoth better.

Jared gave Genevieve’s shoulder a little push. “Sure thing, Short Stuff.”

“Yeah, like that’s original,” Genevieve said dryly with a roll of her eyes.

Jensen took the tea from Jared, their fingers brushed ever so briefly and it got his legs moving. “Thanks again. Have a good night.”

He hurried out of the café without looking back. When he got in to his apartment he set the tea down on the kitchen counter and shed his coat. He’d have to take it to the dry cleaner tomorrow. He had another winter coat, it was older and not as warm, but it would do the trick.

Much later that night, after he’d showered and had a bite to eat, even gone to bed and slept some, something woke him and he couldn’t get back to sleep. He just laid there, looking up at his ceiling. With a sigh he got out of bed and walked into the living room and paused at his windows. The blinds were still closed but it was like he couldn’t help himself when he poked a finger between the slats and carefully slid them apart.

Jared’s apartment was dark. No movement whatsoever. Jensen wondered if he and Genevieve were asleep in bed together.

“Dumbass,” he muttered to himself and went back to bed.

~o0o~

Jensen made it to Friday before he couldn’t stand it any longer. He hadn’t been in a relationship for almost a year now and hook-ups weren’t his thing. He missed sex, of course he did, but he wanted to _be_ with someone, not just a random cock here and there. So he had toys to tide him over and as soon as he got home from work he went right to the bedroom and got out a butt plug. It was a nice size, would open him up nicely for playing later tonight with his huge dildo.

After showering and easing the butt plug in, he dressed in a pair of threadbare sleep pants and a short sleeve t-shirt. He kicked the heat up a couple of notches, and feeling a little reckless opened the blinds before deciding on what to make for dinner. If Behemoth wanted to show off, walk around naked and do other wicked things for all to see then why shouldn’t Jensen partake?

He turned on some jazz music and started in on making some stir fry. When he sat down to eat, he shimmied a little to feel the plug move around, sending titillating amounts of pleasure up and down his spine. He was half-way through is meal when Behemoth came home, walking through his apartment, shedding clothes as he went. 

“Oh yeah,” Jensen murmured. “That’s the stuff. C’mon, baby, let me see it.”

Behemoth had gotten his coat, shoes and shirt off when his phone must have rang because he fished it out of his pants pocket and started talking. The conversation must not have been a good one because he was making wild gestures and even from this distance Jensen could see the man’s body was tense. 

When the call ended, Jared tossed the phone onto his couch and walked over to his window, leaning his body against the frame, his head against the glass. This was not how Jensen had imagined this night going. Now he just felt like a sad, lonely pervert looking to get off secretly on someone’s private life. Rising, he started to walk to his window to close the blinds but froze when Jared raised his head and looked over at Jensen. Jared’s head tilted inquisitively, then his body straightened and he pointed a finger.

“Oh my god!” Jensen panicked. How could he possibly have been this stupid? 

He rushed the rest of the way to his window already reaching for the wand to close the blinds but Jared was holding up his hands making a clear gesture of ‘stop’. Jensen did and with wide eyes watched as Jared held up a finger. ‘Wait’. Jensen took a deep breath and gave a nod and Jared moved away from the window. Jensen could still see him, of course, and saw that he moved to a desk and was tossing things aside while he looked for something. Oh. He was writing something. This could not be good. No way was Jensen going over there. Or inviting him over. No fucking way.

When Jared came back to the window he held the piece of paper up and written in thick, black marker was simply _Café?_

Jensen continued to stare at the paper until Jared threw it behind him and put his hands together as if in prayer. ‘Please’

“Yes,” Jensen found himself saying and after a moment nodded.

Jensen could see the man’s smile and he might have been imagining it, but even the dimples were visible from the distance between their buildings. Jared held up both of his hands, fingers splayed, then made fists before splaying his fingers again. ‘Twenty minutes’ Jensen nodded again. Jared gave him a thumb’s up and Jensen couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that one and if you could sarcastically return the gesture, Jensen did so before going into his bedroom to change.

He only a hesitated a moment when deciding whether or not to take the plug out. He left it in, frankly because he was horny and he didn’t need any other reason than that. He slipped on some jeans and threw a sweater over his t-shirt, pulled on some socks. He stopped off in the bathroom to brush his teeth before heading for the hall closet, detouring when he saw his half eaten meal still sitting on the table. He took his everything and placed them in the kitchen sink. He’d have to clean them up later.

A look at his watch told him that if he left now, he’d probably be a few minutes early. Even so, he couldn’t help but hurry into his shoes and coat before grabbing his wallet and keys and heading out the door.

Jensen wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or not that he saw Jared was already at the café. Jared was standing in line to place a drink order and he motioned Jensen over.

“I’ll get us something to drink if you want to grab a table. Lemon balm tea?”

Jensen could argue but there were a lot of people around and he wasn’t about to create a scene. The tea wasn’t that costly and if it became an issue, Jensen would reimburse the man. 

“Yeah, that’ll work,” Jensen said with a nod and went to find the most secluded table he could.

It only took a few minutes for Jared to get their drinks and find Jensen.

“So,” Jared said, setting Jensen’s drink in front of him as he took a seat. “I knew you looked familiar.”

Okay then, no easing into things. Jensen cleared his throat. “Yeah, about that.”

“If you’re gonna apologize, don’t. I’m sure it occurred to you that I want people to see me.”

“Well. Yeah.” Jensen wrapped his fingers around the cup and adjusted his position on the chair, the plug moving as well.

“It’s gotten me in trouble a time or two,” Jared said with a wry grin.

“Being an exhibitionist?” Jensen asked quietly.

Jared nodded. “Nothing legal. I have some sense about me. But you liked looking, right?”

“I.”

Jared leaned across the small table. “I mean, you were jerking off that morning, right?”

“Um.”

“Okay, I’m just gonna lay it all out.”

Jensen arched a brow at that and Jared chuckled.

“I’ll speak plainly,” Jared amended. “We can keep it the way it is. Me walking around naked, you watching, us jerking off alone, in our own apartments. Or.”

Jensen waited a beat. “Or?”

“We can be in the same apartment.”

“What about Genevieve?”

Jared reared back. “You want Genevieve to be there, too?”

“No! I just… isn’t she your girlfriend?”

Jared laughed. “She’s my friend. Period. No sex involved. You don’t have any friends who happen to be female?”

“Of course,” Jensen said, affronted.

“So? What do you think?”

“Just for tonight?”

“No,” Jared said softly. “I’d like it to be more than that.”

“Okay.”

Jared blinked at him and Jensen actually was a little surprised himself.

“Really?”

Jensen licked his lips and leaned in close. “Since we’re laying it all out here. I liked what I saw. I want it in me.”

Jared smirked. “Your place or mine?”

“Mine. You may be an exhibitionist but I’m not.”

“All right. Lead the way.”

They made small talk on the way back to Jensen’s place. He couldn’t remember what any of it was the second they walked into his apartment. Jared pressed him up against the closed door, kissed him within an inch of his life. 

“Been wantin’ to do that since the day I first saw you,” Jared said, his pelvis pushing forward.

“Oh god,” Jensen moaned, his eyes closing. He could feel Jared’s dick pressing against him. This was either going to be the dumbest thing he’d ever done or the best fucking thing ever.

“Bedroom?” Jared said, still grinding against Jensen.

Jensen nodded, but it was a moment or two before Jared moved off him. Jensen grabbed Jared’s hand and pulled him into the bedroom.

“Undress for me,” Jared said, leaning against the door frame. “You’ve already seen just about every inch of me but I haven’t had a chance to see you and I’ve been dying to.”

Jensen swallowed, felt a little awkward, but he let go of Jared’s hand so he could get out of his coat, pull off the sweater and t-shirt, and kick off his shoes.

“I always hoped that you’d walk out into your living room without your shirt, maybe just in your boxers,” Jared mused, watching Jensen carefully.

“Told you, I’m not into showing off like you.”

“I’m not really gonna complain about that,” Jared said.

Jensen was about to ask him what he meant when Jared closed the distance between them and unbuckled Jensen’s belt. “You take too long to undress.”

And he didn’t get a chance to respond to that either as Jared sealed his mouth over Jensen’s. Jensen fumbled a little trying to get his fly of his jeans open but once he did, Jared’s big hand curled around Jensen’s dick, pumped once, then again.

“Damn,” Jared swore as he broke the kiss. “You’re so fuckin’ hard already.” Both his hands were on Jensen then, curling around his hips, stroking over his ass and when Jensen felt the long, tapered fingers find the plug, Jared pulled back abruptly. He man handled Jensen, turning him around with a muttered, “Gotta see.”

Jared’s hand gently pushed on Jensen’s back, and he bent willingly, letting Jared get a nice look.

“You been wearing that all day?” Jared asked, his voice a little shaky as he slide a finger down the crack of Jensen’s ass before tapping on the plug.

Jensen grunted out a moan before he could answer. “Just since I got home from work.”

“Shit, that’s so fuckin’ hot,” Jared said softly as he put his hands on Jensen’s hips and pulled him back, rutted against him a little. The fabric of Jared’s jeans felt good, but that’s not what Jensen wanted. He straightened and used his shoulders to push back against Jared.

“You’re turn,” Jensen commanded. “Get naked ‘cause there’s something I’ve been wantin’ since _I_ saw _you_.”

Jared stepped back, and when Jensen turned so he wouldn’t miss anything, the big man’s grin was dirty, his eyes focused solely on Jensen when he asked, “How long you been looking at me?”

“Stop talking. Strip,” Jensen all but growled as he kicked out of his jeans. After that, he couldn’t have said a word if he’d wanted as Jared did as he was told. He was even more beautiful than Jensen could have ever seen through any damn binoculars.

And that cock. Jesus, his mouth was just watering getting a look at it up close and personal. If he was doing this, then he was all in and Jensen fell to his knees, put his hands on Jared’s hips and looked up at him.

Jared was breathing heavier, his mouth open as his hand cupped Jensen’s jaw. “Please, god, yes!” Jared moaned.

Jensen licked his lips, got them all nice and wet before he took Jared’s cock in his hand. He lovingly stroked his fingers down the length, the girth and the weight of it making his ass clench in anticipation, driving the plug a little deeper. Jensen closed his eyes and took a breath as a spike of pleasure went through him like lightning. 

He looked back up at Jared as Jensen stuck out his tongue and laid the head of Jared’s cock on the flat of his tongue. Jared’s mouth snapped closed and Jensen could see his jaw working as clenched his teeth. When Jensen’s lips closed around Jared’s cock, the big man groaned deep and loud.

It took some doing but Jensen got a good portion of that cock in his mouth. It was messy, bobbing up on down on it, spit and pre-come mixing and slicking up Jensen’s mouth and chin. Jensen fisted his own cock, so turned on he could barely stand it, he needed the friction.

Jared’s hand fisted in Jensen’s hair, stilled his movements and he looked up again.

“Wanna fuck you,” Jared said breathlessly. “Please say I can.”

Jensen nodded, his mouth still around the head of Jared’s cock, a little reluctant to give it up just yet.

Jared’s head fell back as he groaned. “Oh god, Jensen, you’re killing me.”

Jensen smiled at that and took one last mouthful of Jared’s dick before pulling off. He stood and Jared followed him over to the bed. Jensen’s lube and dildo were sitting on the nightstand where he’d placed them earlier.

Jared huffed out a laugh. “You like ‘em big, don’t you?”

“Lucky for you,” Jensen said. “Get on the bed. I wanna ride you.”

Jared didn’t hesitate, just climbed on the mattress and Jensen more than enjoyed the show. The flex of Jared’s muscles, the small swing of his balls he was able to catch a glimpse of, and the bobbing of that beautiful cock that was now flush against Jared’s abdomen.

“Let me take it out,” Jared begged.

Jensen got on the bed, straddled Jared’s thighs so they were in a sixty-nine position. If Jared wanted to play with his ass a bit, he was fine with that, gave him more time to get his mouth on that cock. But he had a warning first. “Don’t you dare come until you’re in my ass.”

Jared grinned. “Got it.”

As Jensen worked Jared’s cock, Jared worked the plug. It was exquisite torture, the slow push and pull of the plug and Jared’s fingers on his ass, cock and balls, while Jensen had his mouth around Jared’s dick, his lips and tongue covering as much of it as he could.

“Enough!” Jared said breathlessly as he gave Jensen’s ass a healthy squeeze. 

Jensen lifted his head and Jared eased the plug out and immediately replaced it with his mouth, tongue and a little bit of teeth. Jensen bit his bottom lip but wasn’t very successful at keeping the moan in from the new and exciting sensations.

“God, look at you,” Jared said and Jensen could feel his got breath against his skin. “Open and ready for me.”

“Yes,” Jensen moaned as Jared slid some fingers in him. It was more than one but Jensen had no idea how many. Two? Three? He didn’t mind, but that’s not really what he wanted and started crawling forward to get free of Jared’s hands.

“Want you now,” Jensen said as he repositioned himself so they were now facing each other.

“Wait,” Jared said, sounding almost panicked. “You need more lube.”

“There’s enough,” Jensen said harshly as he took hold of Jared’s cock, positioned it and started the very slow slide down. It was a stretch, Jensen knew it would be, and it stung more than a little, but he wanted it. Needed it.

Jared was completely still underneath him, his hands just resting on Jensen’s hips. Jensen could see his neck muscles straining with the effort not to move, to let Jensen be in control of this part. It was turning Jensen on even more.

When he was fully seated, Jensen relaxed fully, his hands on Jared’s shoulders so he could let the big man take some of his weight.

“Okay?” Jensen asked.

“Yeah,” Jared answered on a pant.

Still letting Jensen be in control, Jared was still, his grunts and groans coming out harsh as Jensen moved slowly up and down his cock, opening himself up more and more. It was when he started to speed up that Jared planted his feet flat on the mattress, his knees splayed open wide and his hands moved.

Jensen fell on top of him and Jared immediately curled one arm around his shoulders, his other hand going to Jensen’s ass. Jared was arching up, driving his cock faster, deeper and harder into Jensen. The drag and pull of his cock combining with the Jensen’s dick rubbing against Jared’s chest felt so damn good, Jensen closed his eyes and lost himself in sensation.

Jared’s thighs were working, rubbing against Jensen’s and his hand was on the back of Jensen’s neck. He wasn’t being forceful about, even his hand on Jensen’s ass wasn’t grasping at him. It was more like he was just holding Jensen in place, making sure he didn’t move too far away. As if Jensen would.

“Fuck,” Jensen panted into Jared’s ear. “You’re gonna make me fucking come already.”

“Oh god, yeah. Wanna make you come,” Jared moaned, not missing a beat, keeping up the pace.

Jensen could feel his orgasm building, felt like it started from his toes and shot out of him, pumping his come between them, slicking their bellies and chests. And he couldn’t stop moaning, his ass clenching Jared’s cock repeatedly until Jared drove into him hard, arching up high as he pushed Jensen down with his hand. He paused for a second before he did it again, their moans mingling. Another push and pause and then another before Jared’s legs fell flat onto the bed, jostling Jensen a little, and Jensen welcomed it. He was still feeling the aftershocks of his orgasm.

“Damn,” Jared said breathlessly.

Jensen snorted softly. Understatement of the year.

They lay quietly for a few moments, then Jared’s arms wrapped gently around him. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he asked quietly.

“No,” Jensen said. “I mean, I’ll probably feel it tomorrow, but I like that.”

“Yeah?”

Jensen was glad his face as still partially smashed into Jared’s neck and the pillow. “Um. Yes?”

Jared chuckled. “Don’t get shy on me again.”

That made Jensen rear up a little to look at Jared. “What do you mean _again_? I’m not shy!”

“You kept closing your blinds on me, man.”

“Well.” Jensen nuzzled his face back into Jared’s neck. “That’s ‘cause you’re a pervert.”

Jared barked out a laugh which sent a lovely ripple of sensation through Jensen and he moaned appreciatively.

“You really do like it, don’t you,” Jared said in quiet wonder.

“Yeah,” Jensen sighed with contentment.

Jared stroked his fingers lightly up and down Jensen’s back. “You gonna let me do it again?”

“You damn well better.”

Jared’s cock was softening and they would have to get up and take a shower at some point, and tomorrow would come with questions and probably some awkwardness, but Jensen was where he wanted to be. He was pretty sure Jared felt the same way based on the fact he couldn’t keep his hands off Jensen.

The exhibitionist and the voyeur. That should make a pretty good team, yeah?


End file.
